Puzzle Piece
by achingblood
Summary: "What did I do before coming to Oak Tree?" A little bit of Fritz arriving in Oak Tree. One shot.


**Hiiii everyone! This is just going to be a one chapter story, I'm still going to continue with the other two on going stories I have going, this one I was just inspired to write after one little dialogue interaction with Fritz in story of seasons.**

 **So this is just stuff I've made up about his back story, very vaguely based on what he said, and also kind of what the protagonist's story coming to town was. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Fritz' POV**

This new town was probably the last chance I had to start over.

I was about ready to give up trying. Just accept that I'm a puzzle piece that didn't really fit in any world. My parents always said I was hyperactive, needed to calm down. I knew they loved me, but it didn't help overhearing my parents when I was nineteen talking about how I was basically a ten year old.

So at twenty, when I got into college, I thought everything would get better. When I arrived though it only got worse. The other students looked at me like I was some freak, treated me like a child. I tried to act more normal, but… Normal just didn't feel right. But when I was myself, no one would talk to me.

When I saw the flyer to come out to Oak Tree to run a farm, I brushed it off. What did I know about farming? Sure, they would give me an explanation on how to run everything, but it would just end up the same as everything else I tried. Treated like some sort of freak.

The idea was still on my mind a week later, and when I checked in the flyer was still up. So I filled out some application and sent it away, then went back to my classes. It was nearly two weeks later when I got a letter saying that I could come run the farm.

So, there I was on a train. Watching all the trees pass by at break neck speed. I couldn't help but worry, all I wanted was to make a good first impression. I was going to be a man, act like a grown up like everyone wanted. I didn't even see myself as childish, I thought I was being friendly. But everyone wanted me to be an adult, guess I would act like everyone else.

The train pulled into the stop. "Oak Tree town!" The conductor called out. I grabbed my patched up brown backpack filled with the few belongings I had and slung it across my back as I got off.

The town is small enough, I looked at the map provided. From the train station it wasn't that far a walk to get to the guild. That was where I needed to go, they would bring me to the farm I was in charge of. Wasn't even sure where that was.

I looked around for a little bit, the map made no sense. Or maybe I was just really bad at reading maps. Either way I had no idea where the guild was, and the sun was starting to set. Maybe I'd just find an inn for the night, they weren't expecting me until tomorrow anyways.

I walked into a building with an open sign still on the door. When I walked inside you couldn't tell it was open, the only person inside being the chef wiping up the counter.

"Welcome," He looked up and smiled at me, "what can I get for you?"

"Um… I was actually wondering if I could get some directions. I'm just a little bit lost and I need to find out where the inn is." I told him and brought my map to the counter.

He leaned over and looked at it. "It's really close… The guild is right next door and the inn is right beside it."

"Oh," I rub the back of my head awkwardly. "Huh it was just that easy. Well thank you."

"No problem. Hey inn's open for a little while longer, want to have anything to eat?" He asked me. My stomach growled at the thought of food.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'll just have whatever you recommend." I said, trying to be as low energy as possible. Maybe I wasn't doing a good job, he gave me a weird look as he went to go get me food.

About ten minutes later he came back with some curried rice. "Here you go… Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Fritz. Just moved here to run a farm."

"I think I heard about you. I'm Raeger, hope you'll come in here more." He smiled, I nodded back to him and gave a small smile.

" _Just be normal."_ I kept telling myself. I took a fork full of rice and tasted it. The flavors exploded in my mouth like a fireworks show. Everything worked perfectly, I hadn't tasted food that good since my mom used to cook for me. Even then he was much better than she was.

"Holy cow that was the most amazing food I've ever tasted. You must be magic or something." I told him and smiled wide.

" _Good job being normal."_

He laughed after I said it and I slouched. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, still laughing.

"That was just… Kind of stupid." I sighed, feeling myself go red from embarrassment.

"Stupid? Man I'll take a compliment where I can get it. And that was funny." He smiled. "Besides, good to see you with some energy. Need someone else friendly in town."

I perked up and returned his smile.

Maybe I had finally found the puzzle that I fit in.

 **Yeah, it's just one chapter. Just got inspired to write a little Fritz story since he's one of my favorite bachelors. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
